Una historia de pelicula
by sakukhii
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se conocieron desde la niñez, siempre estan unidos, nadie los separa, aunque, creen que eso dure para siempre?


NIÑEZ

Sakura y Shaoran son como hermanos, siempre están juntos, nunca se separan, cuando uno se golpea o se hace daño cuida del otro.

-Shaoran-dijo una Sakura de 6 años

-Dime Sakura-respondió un Shaoran de 7

-Prométeme que seremos amigos por siempre- dijo

-Eh? está bien-dijo

-Gracias-dijo la pequeña Sakura

-Sakura-llamó Nadeshiko, madre de la pequeña Sakura

-Shaoran-llamó Ieran, madre de Shaoran.

-Vamos!-dijeron juntos

Debajo de un árbol, estaba escrito S+S y un corazón, como eran niños, para ellos significaba amistad.

ADOLESCENCIA

Ellos ya han crecido, ahora tenemos una Sakura de 12 años y un Shaoran de 13 años, el siempre la cuida y es muy celoso, SU Sakura se había convertido en una belleza para cualquier chico, ella también lo cuida, no le gusta cuando las chicas lo miran de otra manera, es un poco celosa, pero no como él.

-Sakura, dime ¿ya te han besado?-dijo Shaoran

-Ah? no, todavía no-respondió Sakura, quien toma la mano de su compañero

-Sabes, yo voy a ser el primero, okey?-dijo él con un poco de sonrojo

Sakura era demasiado ingenua, ella sabía lo que era un beso, a ella no le interesaba, pero se puso nerviosa cuando Shaoran le dijo eso.

-Bien-dijo ella

-Bien-dijo él

-Ya?

-Em? si aquí voy- dijo Shaoran acercándose a Sakura.

Shaoran tampoco sabía besar al igual que ella, había visto en películas y vez en cuando a sus padres.

Sus labios rosaron, hasta que Sakura tomo la iniciativa, Shaoran se sorprendió, pero le respondió, siguieron así hasta que sintieron que no respiraban. Se separaron, juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron, se iban a volver a besar cuando apareció alguien.

-Ahhh! El primer beso de Sakurita! waa y todo esta grabado-dijo Tomoyo, mejor amiga y prima de Sakura.

-Ay Tomoyo! lo grabaste todo?-dijo Sakura

-Te veías tan encantadora-dijo con ojitos brillantes

-Tomoyo, cuánto tiempo estabas allí?-dijo Shaoran

-Lo suficiente para saber que se gustan-dijo Tomoyo con una risita

-Shaoran, yo te gusto?

-Sí, y tú ?

-Yo también-dijo Sakura quien abrazo a su Shaoran y Tomoyo grababa.

JUVENTUD

Ya nuestros amigos están en universidad Tomoyo estudio diseño, Sakura periodismo y Shaoran administración, Tomoyo está comprometida con su novio Eriol quien estudia administración junto a Shaoran, Sakura y Shaoran son novios desde su primer beso, claro, hubo muchas peleas, discusiones, pero siempre se reconciliaban.

Hoy es 1 de Abril lo que significa que es el cumpleaños de Sakura

-Sakura!-grito Tomoyo

-Tomy!-dijo Sakura, ya que no podía respirar de tanto abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña Sakura-dijo Eriol, él siempre cariñoso.

-Gracias Eriol-dijo Sakura de 18 años recién cumplidos.

-Wa, Sakura, sabes que significa tu cumple, ya eran mayor de edad, ahh, tenemos tanto uqe hacer!-decia Tomoyo con sus brillos en los ojos y poniendo pose de actuación de chica querida.

-Ay! Tomoyo, no es para tan…- no acabo su frase, porque alguien vino detrás de ella y la abrazo de la cintura.

-Ah!-grito Sakura

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor!-grito Shaoran

-Shaoran-dijo Sakura, dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza de su chico.

-Bueno , ya que llego el novio de la cumpleañera, vamos a celebrar-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

-Vamos!-dijeron todos.

*********************En el parque de diversiones********************

-Aquí?-dijo Shaoran

-Si! Sakura quiso venir la otra vez, pero no pudimos, porque cierto castaño se puso a hacer otra cosa- dijo Eriol dándole un codazo a Shaoran.

Tomoyo sonrio y Sakura se quedo atónita.

Fueron a todos los juegos, hasta a la casa de terror, y lo peor es que Sakura salió cargada por Shaoran por el miedo, Tomoyo y Eriol solo sonreían, sabían perfectamente lo que Shaoran iba a hacer, asi que decidieron algo.

-Ejem, chicos, ya es tarde, vamos a cenar- dijo Tomoyo.

-Si-dijo Sakura

-Okey, pero yo invito-dijo Shaoran

-Ya bueno , mejor para mi-dijo Eriol

***********************En el restaurante*************************

-Sakura, antes de entrar, ven conmigo-dijo Tomoyo jalándole a ella

-Em? ya voy-dijo

-Shaoran, ven amigo-dijo Eriol

-Voy-dijo

-Yo se perfectamente lo que quieres hacer con Sakura- dijo Eriol

-Asi? bueno, lo veras, y te apuesto que será mejor que el tuyo-dijo el

-Me retas, yo ya lo hice.

-Pero enfrente de gente no-dijo Shaoran

-Oh bueno

****************En el baño de chicas******************

-Estas segura de esto Tomoyo? –dijo Sakura

-Si, Sakurita, pronto serán la chica mas feliz del mundo-dijo Tomoyo, pasándole un vestido no elegante, pero muy bello, era un vestido rosado palido con blanco, con una correa en la cintura,sin tiras, arriba de las rodillas, pero con unas convers blancas.

-ay! Sakurita, te vez divina, espera que sace mi cámara-dijo Tomoyo

-Siempre la traes verdad-dijo Sakura

-Tengo que estar lista por si algo maravilloso pasa-dijo Tomoyo, prendiendo la cámara.

-Bueno, vamos donde los chicos-dijo Tomoyo

*********en el restaurante, otra vez xD*********************

-Tomoyo-dijo Eriol llamando a su prometida, quiene venia con un vestido no elegante, azul, que venia como cascada, y unas convers azules.

-Chicos, ya llegamos-dijo Tomoyo.

-Que linda te vez, Sakura- dijo Shaoran.

-Ah! ahora que me acuerdo, deje algo en el auto, ya vuelvo, ven Tomoyo-dijo Eriol

-Okey, ya vuelvo Sakurita-dijo Tomoyo.

-Okey-dijo Sakura

Sakura se sento frente a Shaoran,se pusieron a hablar y pidieron su comida.

-No se estarán demoando mucho-dijo Sakura preocupada.

-No te preocupes Sakura-dijo Shaoran.

-Esta bien-dijo Sakura.

Justo llego su comida, Sakura pidió sushi, al igual que Shaoran. En el momento que se distrajo, él puso un anillo en su comida, lo suficientemente visible para Sakura.

-Um, ahora si me estoy preocupando-dijo Sakura

-Sakura, ellos están bien-dijo Shaoran

-Es que están demoran…- no acabo su frase por segunda vez en ese dia, cuando vio algo que brillaba en su plato.

-Sha…shao…ran-dijo Sakura. –Esto es un anillo de compromiso?-dijo ella

-Si… Sakura-dijo Shaoran arrodillándose ante ella.

-Sakura Kinomoto, te conozco desde que tengo memoria, fuiste mi mejor amiga, ahora mi novia, pero ahora quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa, y compartir nuestra vida juntos, asi que, ¿ te casarias conmigo?- dijo Shaoran

Sakura estaba callada, alegre, asustada, feliz, okey se sentía nerviosa, parecía bipolar, pero cuando captó bien, sonrió, salió una lágrima de su rostro y fue a abrazar a su novio.

-Si, si quiero Shaoran, quiero ser tu esposa-dijo Sakura alegremente.

-Sakura-dijo Shaoran, cargando a su prometida y dándole vueltas.

Los espectadores, meseros, cocineros, cajeros y las parejas y familias que estaban cenando allí, aplaudieron a la pareja, y de la nada, aparecieron la pareja de Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Siiii, se lo dijo, y esta todo grabado-dijo Tomoyo.

-Que bueno, al fin se decidió en hacerlo-dijo Eriol

-Sii, tu también lo hiciste bien-dijo Tomoyo mostrando su mano izquierdo donde se encontraba su anillo.

-Si, creo que será una boda doble-dijo Eriol

-Oye, buena idea-dijo Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo-dijo Sakura.

-Saku-dijo Tomoyo y Eriol

-Shaoran me propuso matrimonio!-dijo Sakura

-Si lo sé, todo está grabado-dijo ella

-Ay Tomoyo, estoy tan feliz-dijo Sakura

-Si qué bueno.- dijo Tomoyo

-Shaoran, lo hiciste de maravilla-dijo erial

-Uf, pensé que me diría que no.

-Estaba claro que ella te iba a decir que si

-Si- dijo Shaoran abrazando a su prometida

-Es el mejor regalo del mundo, Shaoran, gracias-dijo Sakura

- No Sakura, gracias por estar en mi vida-dijo Shaoran

-Shaoran, te amo-dijo Sakura

- Y yo a ti, Sakura-dijo Shaoran, dándose un beso

**************************3 meses después*************************

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban de blanco, Tomoyo estaba con un vestido largo con algunos bobos, muy elegante y bello sin tiras, Sakura estaba con un vestido largo con cola, era muy pegado al cuerpo y la parte de la espalda un corazón.

-Ay! Sakura, nos vemos tan divinas-dijo Tomoyo

-Si Tomoyo, pronto serán la señora de Hiraguizawa

-Y tú de Li-dijo Tomoyo siguiéndome la corriente

-Jajaja-rieron

-Hija vamos ya- dijo Fujitaka, el padre de Sakura

- Tomoyo, vamos-dijo su madre de Tomoyo.

-Vamos-dijeron las dos.

************************En el altar********************************

-Nervioso-dijo Eriol

-Un poco, y tú?- dijo Shaoran

-Igual que tú-dijo

-Jajaja-se rieron

Tatatatatan tatatatan

Sonó el piano, avisando que las novias entraban, ellos se voltearon, y casi se les salen los ojos, estaban allí, dos ángeles caídos del cielo, solo para ellos.

-Espero que cuides a mi hija-dijeron la madre de Tomoyo y el padre de Sakura

-Con nuestra alma-dijeron los dos.

Ellas fueron con sus respectivos novios, estaban alegres.

-Hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí, para unir a estas parejas en santo matrimonio, si alguien desea oponerla, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el padre

Los padres de Sakura taparon la boca a Touya, el hermano de Sakura, quien casi se opone a la boda.

-Bueno, nadie se opuso, seguimos con la ceremonia, los anillos por favor.

En ese instante llegaron dos niñas y les entregaron los anillos, primero empezó Eriol y Tomoyo:

-Yo, Eriol Hiraguizawa, me entrego a ti Tomoyo Daidouji, para amarte y respetarte, todo el resto de mi vida, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe-dijo esto le puso su anillo

- Yo, Tomoyo Daidouji, me entrego a ti Eriol Hiraguizawa, para amarte y respetarte, todo el resto de mi vida, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe-dijo esto le puso su anillo.

Ahora le toco a Sakura y Shaoran:

-Yo, Shaoran Li, me entrego a ti, Sakura Kinomoto, para amarte y respetarte, cuidarte y ayudarte, todo el resto de mi vida, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe-dijo esto le puso su anillo

-Yo, Sakura Kinomoto, me entrego a ti, Shaoran Li , para amarte y respetarte, cuidarte y ayudarte, todo el resto de mi vida, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe-dijo esto le puso su anillo

-Bueno, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Y vinieron los besos, aplausos, y sonrisas de parte de los recién casados.

-Estoy feliz, y tú? -dijo Sakura

-Yo?-dijo Shaoran abrazándola. – Estoy de maravilla

-Como si pudieras tocar el cielo con un dedo?-dijo Sakura

-No, así no-dijo Shaoran

-AH? entonces-dijo Sakura

-Mucha más, al menos, a tres metros sobre el cielo-dijo Shaoran

*****************2 años después*******************

-Shaoran- dijo Sakura de 20 años.

-Sakura- dijo Shaoran de 21 años.

-Mi amor como haz estado- dijo ella

-Bien y tú?- dijo el

-Un poquito triste, nunca debiste decirme que te ibas-dijo Sakura.

-Ah! Sakura, ya estoy de vuelta, ya no te pongas triste-dijo Shaoran

-Um-dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero, cual encanto a Shaoran

-Ah! Shaoran vamos a casa, debo decirte algo muy importante.

-No me lo puedes decir aquí-dijo el

-Es el aeropuerto, no es muy conveniente que te lo diga aquí-dijo ella, jalando a su esposo a la salida.

*******En la mansión Li******************

****Cuarto de los esposos****

-Ya, dime Sakura ¿Qué me quieres decir?-dijo el

-Bu…eno-dijo Sakura. –Yo… tu….Em

-Sakura, no me digas que Meiling te volvió a molestar-dijo el

-NO!-dijo ella. – Meiling no tiene nada que ver aquí, solo que…

Shaoran se le acerco a ella y la besó, ella rodio su cuello y el su cintura, de la nada, ya estaban en la cama.

-Espera Shaoran- dijo Sakura

-Em? que pasa-dijo el soltándola

-Yo…

-Dime Sakura, me vas a decir o no- dijo Shaoran asiéndole conguillas

-No, Shaoran, suéltame, jajajajaja, yo, estoy…

-Ah?-dijo el

-Que dijiste Sakura-dijo Shaoran sorprendido

-Shaoran, estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un bebe nuestro-dijo ella

Shaoran se quedo callado, pero luego capto y la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Te amo-dijo él

-Y yo a ti-dijo ella

**************7 años después******************

-Donde se metió este niño-dijo Shaoran

-Hien! donde estas!-decía Eriol

-Papá! Aquí estamos-dijo Hien, hijo de Sakura y Shaoran.

-Oh Hien estaba muy preocupado-dijo el

-No te preocupes papá, estaba con Suzumi-dijo Hien.

Suzumi es hija de Eriol y Tomoyo, quien tiene un hermano mayor Taylor.

-Ah, papi-dijo Suzumi abrazando a su padre.

-Vamos Shaoran, nos esperan- dijo el

-Si, vamos Hien-dijo el

-Shaoran, Hien me tenían preocupada, me quieres matar Hien-dijo Sakura

-Lo siento mamá, pero Suzumi quería ver las mariposas-dijo el

-Bueno, nos vamos-dijo Tomoyo, cargando a su Suzumi de 7 años.

-Vámonos-dijeron todos

Todos tenemos amores de niños, llamados primer amor, algunos son para siempre, pero algunos son todo lo contrario, a Shaoran y a mí nos paso eso, y quien sabe, Hien y Suzumi, podrían repetirla.

FIN! :3

**Olaaaaaa chicas, aquí salteándome la historia de "eres mi destino", se me ocurrió esta escena loca nose de donde, pero vino y no la quize desperdiciar, que les parece ah, a mí me encanto:**

**En la boda Shaoran y Sakura hablan en las últimas palabras hablan de "tres metros sobre el cielo", bueno, admito que la copie, es de una película y un libro, y como me encanto, la transcribí aquí, bueno espero reviews ah"! Bye bye, las kiero chicocas**

**By: sakukhii :D **


End file.
